The Night
by demonchilde18
Summary: It took only one night to determine the conclusion of the War.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, they belong to J.K. Rowling who is nice enough to let me play with them.

A/N: If you've read my stories before and you've reviewed, thank you very much. If you review, people, I respond. Also the more reviews I get, the better is makes me feel, because I'm still a new author. Thank you.

And yeah, I know that it's under the slash category, but there really isn't any slash here. Sorry.

Beta: The amazing Aisling, who no matter when I decide to send her a story, I always get the beta'd version back in her next e-mail.

Summary: It took only one night to determine the conclusion of the War.

The Night

Spells flew everywhere. Not for the first time, did he wonder why the hell he had thought he could do this. Draco Malfoy knew that he was no match for Albus Dumbledore, but yet...

Draco dodged another spell headed his way. He had to get up to the Astronomy Tower. He knew Dumbledore had left the school, and that he would be returning to the aforementioned Tower soon. The group of Death Eaters that had been assigned to him were doing their best to protect him. The occasional spell did slip through their protective circle though.

Draco was able to spare a quick glance around the area and was hard-pressed to keep the contents of his stomach down where they belonged. He may not have liked the Weasleys, but he still felt awful for them. He could see Bill Weasley lying on his back; his face all bloodied and scratched up. Draco felt sick, knowing the Fenrir Greyback was in a castle filled with children. He couldn't help but absently wonder how many new werewolves there would after tonight.

Draco shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that. He needed to concentrate on getting to Dumbledore, killing him and getting out, all without getting killed himself. Draco spotted an opening in the fighting, and made a dash for the stairs. He just barely made it, but he ended up leaving his protection behind. At the moment, he didn't care. He needed to get up those stairs.

His legs burning, Draco managed to get up the stairs and throw up a protective barrier: he accomplished it just in time, as spells bombarded the shield. Draco just turned and continued upwards.

He flung open the doors, and ran through them. A quick "Expelliarmus" may have disarmed Dumbledore, but that did not mean that the man was helpless. Draco let out a quick sigh of relief, before fear took over yet again. While he now had Dumbledore alone, he not only had no idea how long it would be for, but he was also unsure that he would be able to utter those two words that would damn his existence for a very long time.

Draco raised his wand in an attempt to commit the act, but his eyes fell on a second broom. He shot a look at Dumbledore and asked, "You are not alone?"

It came out sounding far more assured than he felt. To his utter astonishment, Dumbledore began talking to him. He began praising his plan and Draco realized that he couldn't do this. There was no way he could kill this man. This man, the one who gave second and third chances. This man who, while he had known what Draco was doing, had never once tried to stop him. A man who Draco didn't even want to kill! Then the old man made a mistake. Dumbledore asked Draco what options he had. He asked it like he was asking what his favorite color was! Feeling the fear and panic bubbling up, Draco couldn't help shouting, "I have no options! If I don't do this the Dark Lord is going to kill my family!"

Draco listened to Dumbledore and it actually began to make sense. Yes, he could go over to the side of the light. He could seek refuge. He and his mother, and his father if he wanted to, could all escape the Dark Lord's clutches. Draco began to lower his wand. Just then his protection appeared. They really had awful timing! Draco realized as soon as they showed up that whether it was he or not who cast the spell, Dumbledore would be dying tonight.

"That idiot!" snarled Severus. He quickly raced out of this office after stunning Flitwick.

He couldn't believe that Draco would have been stupid enough to let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts without telling him. He could feel the fury rising to surface, and he ruthlessly thrust all feelings down. Now was not the time to break character. Pausing for only a second, Severus slipped into his Death Eater persona, the one that had saved his life many times before. He then continued racing up the steps to where he could hear the fighting taking place.

Severus burst through the doors, unknowingly copying what Draco had done only a few moments before. He took in the scene in front of him, of fighting, blood, but thankfully not death. Although that figure lying on the floor over there might have been… He couldn't be sure. With a quick prayer, sent in the hope that not too many people would die tonight, Severus continued. He remembered exactly what Albus had wanted him to do, so, with a sigh and a promise to hurt the old man if he survived this, Severus began to fight in earnest. Unfortunately, he was required to condemn himself by fighting for the Death Eaters' side.

He watched detached as first Hermione Granger, the only sensible one in the Golden Trio, fell. The odd thought that it was better that she had fallen from his wand, rather than that of someone truly meaning her harm, found its way through his head. Luna Lovegood was cut down from one of his spells after that, but he didn't really acknowledge it as, at the same time, he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face what had caused the commotion and promptly ran after five Death Eaters that were making their way up the steps.

Gasps could be heard as he ran through a barrier, but he ignored it. "Fools," he couldn't help snarling softly. The barrier would let anyone pass as long as they had a Dark Mark. That however was unimportant right now. He quickly realized that he was going up to the Astronomy Tower and quickened his steps. Severus distantly remembered Albus saying that he would be out that night taking care of some very important business. Of course, the old man hadn't deemed it necessary for Severus to know what this very important business was. Finally spotting the doors that led to the Tower, he added a quick burst of speed. Just before reaching the door, he stopped, composed himself and then walked through the doorway. What he saw shocked him and would probably stay with him for a very long time.

The sight that greeted his eyes was one that did not hold much hope for the Light. A very white-faced Albus Dumbledore stood leaning against the wall, slowly yet surely slipping down. Shocked for a second, Severus just stood there, mentally gaping at the man who for many years had been his mentor. Just then a voice spoke. "You didn't think I could do it, did you?"

Severus quickly jerked his head to the right, and saw his godson, Draco Malfoy, standing there. The five Death Eaters surrounded him, the same ones that Severus had witnessed running up the stairs just before him. He couldn't help but be saddened at seeing his godson look quite so upset. Malfoys were very good at hiding their feelings from the world, but if you knew what to look for, it was a very different story. The earlier fury returned for a few moments. Severus allowed himself to rage, thinking about how both of them had been forced into this position. This awful position that not only would there never be a chance to back out of; there was also no chance for redemption from. Forcing the rage down yet again, Severus sneered at the boy, asking, "Well, are going to do this, or are you going to mess this up as well?"

Dumbledore, however, chose that moment to beg Severus softly, "Severus, please."

With a sigh, Severus realized that it was now or never. He raised his wand, and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

Time stood still for many minuets, as everyone – even the Boy-Who-Lived who was still invisible – attempted to absorb the fact that Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Light side, was dead. The silence was broken however, as just then the five other Death Eaters began cheering. Feeling sick, and seeing that Draco looked the same way, Severus grabbed him and raced back down the stairs. He knew that they would be followed, without a doubt, so he didn't worry about the others. He commanded all of the Death Eaters still fighting to retreat. As soon as the words left his mouth, he tore across the battlefield and headed out the castle, still dragging Draco behind him.

Draco followed, but he was desperately trying to comprehend that Dumbledore was gone. That was it. With two words from his beloved godfather's mouth, the man was gone. He was shaken from his thoughts as Severus pushed him towards the Forbidden Forest. Instinct kicked in, and he skidded to stop. Severus's shout of "get into the Forest and get away, Draco!" pierced his brain, and he sped up again, getting inside of the Forest and apparating away to his Lord's side.

Severus allowed himself a moment of relief as Draco got away. That relief was replaced with coldness as he saw Harry Potter, one of the banes of his existence, running after him. The boy looked angrier than he had ever seen him. He shot off some curses at him, some of which were Severus's own. He was also shouting insults, but Severus ignored all of it, and lazily deflected the hexes and curses thrown his way. As fast as Severus could, he apparated away from Hogwarts… and back to the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked at all of his followers, who were kneeling in front of him. They were all there, each and every one of them. While he decided that he would punish the Malfoy brat for not succeeding, he would not kill him yet. After all, the task has still been accomplished. Dumbledore was dead. The leader of the Light side was dead. Cold, harsh laughter filled the room. Every person in the room could not help the shiver that passed through them. The Dark side had won the War, with just one death.


End file.
